


Birthday Wishes

by jennandanica, valuna



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna





	Birthday Wishes

Karl and Harry: birthday wishes  
 **players only. backdated to November 17th. Harry's birthday. follows breakfast with Karl and Dougray.**

In the end, they're unable to convince Dougray to stay home but he does promise to come home early and that seems a pretty decent compromise.

"So..." Karl grins over at Harry, the two of them still naked. "You want your birthday present?"

"Of course, I do," Harry says, turning over and stretching out. "Did you bake a cake?"

"You trust me with flour and oil?"

"Why not? I let you near the honey." Harry moves closer, getting his arm around Karl's waist. "Anyway, having you here is gift enough."

"And here I was going to tell you you could have _anything_ you want," Karl murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

"Anything? Last time you offered that, I think we broke something." Harry's grinning.

Karl grins back. "As long as it's not bones, I'm good."

"Can I have two things?"

Karl leans in for another kiss. "It's your birthday."

"Then I want," Harry says, kissing Karl, "a slow, long fuck, no kink, just us, and then a hot bath. That's gift one."

"Okay. Who's fucking who?" Karl asks, running his hand over Harry's bare skin, his lover's mouth soft and warm.

"I get to fuck you, since it's my birthday," Harry murmurs. "It'll give you time to ponder the second gift I want."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You remember how the roleplay went screwy," Harry says, knowing he doesn't have to make it a question, doesn't have to wait for the answer, "well, I want to do something like that. Hostage. Just you and me, though. One-on-one interrogation."

"With you interrogating me?" Karl asks.

"And you'd be resistance, and I'd have to beat you down, tie you up."

Karl nods, a slow smile gracing his lips. "Works for me," he murmurs. "Happy birthday," with another kiss. "You want the slow fuck here or in bed?"

"Bed, of course." Harry returns the kiss, almost chaste in his tasting of Karl's lips.

Karl grins. Makes himself be a good boy and get to his feet, a hand offered to Harry to help him up.

Harry pulls himself up into Karl's arms, moving with him to the bed. It's going to be good, he knows, slow and easy.

"How do you want me?" Karl asks. "On my back?"

Harry nods. "Yeah, you know I love watching you."

"Even after all this time?" Karl teases, but he sits down on the bed, shifting until he's on his back in the center, his legs already spread for his lover.

"Always. Won't ever tire of that." Harry kneels onto the bed, crawling the few feet to settle between Karl's legs. "Plus, you look really good like this."

"Under you, you mean."

"Yeah, under me," Harry lowers his head, kisses Karl's hip, "naked, wanting."

Karl nods, licks his lips. With Harry's mouth on him, he's certainly getting there, his cock jerking against his stomach.

"Want me to fuck you, Karl?" Harry pushes up, presses his cock against Karl's hole. "Tight and eager, just what I like."

"Yeah, I do," Karl murmurs, breath catching in his throat. "Want you inside me more than anything."

"How nice when we both want the same thing." Harry pushes forward, his cock slipping easily into the tightness. "Oh, Christ, Karl, never get over how good you feel."

"Fit perfectly," Karl whispers, swallowing hard and bearing down, wanting Harry all the way inside him.

"Always does. No one fits as well," Harry whispers, sliding all the way in, the resistance perfect.

"Oh, god," Karl moans, head tilted back, his body meeting the thrust, welcoming Harry completely. "Love you," he whispers.

"Don't love anyone more. My Karl, all mine." Each thrust is slow, calculated, Harry taking time to feel himself sinking in, let the tightness of Karl's body hold him mercilessly.

Karl clutches at Harry's shoulders, eyes closed, every fibre of his being concentrated on the feel of Harry sliding into him, filling him so perfectly, again and again. "Yeah, that's it..." he murmurs, pleasure building, coiling at the base of his spine.

Rough and fast has its place, but Harry loves this, taking it slow and drawing out the pleasure.

Karl matches every movement, body rocking to meet Harry's thrusts, those slow pushes. "Christ, Harry... what you do to me..." he whispers, opening his eyes to look at his lover, to stare into his eyes, let him see _everything_.

Harry doesn't say anything to that. He concentrates on fucking, leaning in so he's holding tight against Karl's legs, caught up in watching his face. It never fails that he gets lost in that face, sucked into those eyes and held tight while they're both falling. He pushes in again, deep and slow, filling his lover as much as he can.

"Oh, fuck," Karl groans, the coil tightening past tension, the edges fraying, heading for a break. "Oh, god, Harry.." he gets out before he's coming, hard, heavy, body clenching tight around his lover.

There's no stopping, Harry fucking Karl through the orgasm, past the point of pleasure, his own release spiraling slowly until he can't hold back. "Damn, the way you take me," Harry mutters, body tight around his cock, pulling the orgasm from him, his body shaky and sweaty.

Karl pulls Harry down, holds him close, letting the aftershocks ripple through both of them, kissing his shoulder again and again.

Harry stays tight in the embrace, not wanting to move, break the connection between them. "I love you," he mutters against Karl's throat, kissing and then sucking. "Won't ever stop."

"Good. Want to grow old with you," Karl whispers. "Spend the rest of our lives together."

"I plan on it, then going out in a fiery blaze, Viking style," Harry says, half-joking, "you throwing yourself on my burning pyre."

Karl laughs. "The boy might have something to say about that," he teases.

"Oh, he's going, too." Harry grins. "No way I'm leaving you two behind to play without me."  



End file.
